megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Airi Ban
Airi Ban is a character from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 and a student at Nagoya High School. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Major Character Design Airi has long pinkish-red hair that stops at her lower back. She has a pale complexion and grey eyes. Airi wears a white fur cap and a white scarf with a black musical note pattern along with blue stripes at the end. Her conventional outfit, a seifuku assumed to the uniform of Nagoya High School, is dominantly black. She sports black high thigh socks and a pair of brown loafers. Personality Airi is a cold character, often frank and unreserved about giving her opinions on matters or the people at hand. This is especially emphasized when she lashes out at Jungo or Hinako, the former for his "idiocy" and the latter as a part of her rivalry. Depending on the Fate level and choices the player makes, she may show her, rather rare, cheerful side. Alternatively if the player decides to tease her or be comical, the protagonist will also be the target of her wrath. Throughout the story, she is shown to be deeply self conscious to the point of jealousy. This is expressed clearly during one of her later Fate events where she berates each female for their favorable traits such such as Otome for being "too nice" or Makoto for being "perfect". Over time, she starts to warm up to the cast as a whole. Airi is rival to Hinako Kujou. The two contrast each other, the two being individuals with talents in the entertainment field however having differing views regarding their fields. Hinako preservers with her aspiration of dancing and has the strong constitution to follow through with her goals. Airi, however, is someone who threw away her dream, quite bitterly, but tries to become flexible and adapt to the situation around her. Profile Devil Survivor 2 * '''Age': 16 *Born 1/18 (Capricorn) *Height: 153cm *Occupation: 1st year in high school *Lives at: Nagoya A first-year high school student living in Nagoya. She is passionate and active, but because of her family situation, she has a chip on her shoulder toward society. In her early years, she won a music award for piano concert held in Osiris 41 at Sakae. She began to seriously strive to be a pianist, but her parents couldn't afford music school and lessons she needed. As a result, she was forced to quit. In present time she still can't let it go, and begin to feel jealousy towards others who were able to achieve their aspirations, most notably Hinako. Ultimately, her escape is lashing out at others. Throughout her Fate events she remains staring at Osiris 41's concert hall and refuses to leave even warned that there are demons lurking about. With Makoto's and Protagonist's support, she eventually gives up her old dream in search of a new one. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet Airi is first seen in the battle, "Girl in Pursuit" where she is trying to recover food stolen from JP's by rioters. During this fight, she uses the demons Sarasvati and Angel. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes 5th Day Thursday's Shock 6th Day Friday's Partings 7th Day A Saturday Toward Coexistence Her latter fate events indicating her trying new things, such as nursing and later cooking (shown in her E-Mail should player pursue Ronaldo's route and see all of her events). Whether what she will try next, or rather becoming, is unknown. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Egalitarian ending, she is shown along with other civilians, offering to help JP's and SDF. Fate System At Fate 1, she gains resistances to Electricity and Force, at Fate 3 she unlocks Wilder Xiezhai (Lv. 37), and at Fate 5 Vile Tao Tie (Lv. 62). Airi's Fate events center around coping with her inability to let go of the past, especially concerning her school, her talent as a pianist, and her family. With the help of Makoto and the Protagonist, she learns to move forward and becomes more cheery and light hearted. She tries to acquire new roles like for example being assistant to Otome, however chooses to dismiss that particular job after being too clumsy with medical instruments. Stats Similar to Midori Komaki from Devil Survivor, Airi possesses excellent Magic and Agility growth, along with her stat distribution being slightly more balanced than many of the other Demon Tamers. Her key advantage over Tamers with similar stat distributions (towards Magic and/or Agility) is her two Fate-granted resistances to Electric and Force attacks, enabling her to comfortably handle more attacks than the usual Tamer overall. ''3rd Day'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Vs. Nagoya (Anguished One's Route), as an Enemy ''Shadow Airi, as an Enemy Shadow Airi appears on a team with Shadow Ronaldo and Shadow Joe. Trivia *Airi's cell phone is white. Gallery Airi1.png Airi2.png Airi_ingame_portraits.jpg Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses